


Pretty Boy

by sorry_yall



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Butt Plugs, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Forced Masturbation, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Snowballing, Sounding, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Viagra, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorry_yall/pseuds/sorry_yall
Summary: Blaine walked up to Kurt and barely opened his mouth before Kurt was pulling him into the nearest bathroom. He pulled them into the biggest stall and pushed Blaine to his knees in front of him."I need you, Blaine," Kurt commanded.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson/Finn Hudson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Will Schuester, Finn Hudson/Will Schuester, Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine walked up to Kurt and barely opened his mouth before Kurt was pulling him into the nearest bathroom. He pulled them into the biggest stall and pushed Blaine to his knees in front of him.   
"I need you, Blaine," Kurt commanded.  
"Yes sir," Blaine responded with a wink, before making quick work of his boyfriend's pants and stroking his cock a couple times until he was fully hard. He left a few open mouthed kisses on the tip until Kurt grew impatient, and Blaine took him all the way without warning. Kurt stifled a moan as his submissive boyfriend deep throated him.  
"When I cum, don't swallow it," Kurt said quietly as he grabbed the back of Blaine's neck and began fucking his mouth. The dark haired teen moaned in response, sending vibrations through Kurt's whole body.  
"Fuck, Blaine, so good," he moaned as he released into Blaine's hot, wet mouth.

"Stand up, pretty boy," Kurt said sweetly, and Blaine hummed happily before obeying.  
"Take these." The older teen held out his hand, revealing three identical pills. Blaine gave him a concerned look.  
"Don't worry darling. Take them and you'll be rewarded, don't take them and you'll be punished," Kurt said with a smile.   
Accepting the pills from his boyfriend, he took them using the spunk in his mouth like he would with water, which he figured was Kurt's goal. With a bit of effort, he swallowed the pills and the cum, then gave Kurt another concerned expression.  
"What were those?" he asked, to which Kurt didn't respond, but grabbed the back of his neck and bent him over, pushing Blaine's forehead into his clothed hip.  
"Arch your back for me baby," Kurt requested, and Blaine obeyed, feeling his boyfriend undo his pants and pull them down just past his ass.  
"Alright sweetheart, suck a couple fingers." Blaine responded immediately, bracing one hand on his lover's hip, and pushing three fingers of his other hand in his mouth as sensually as possible. His breath quickened as Kurt began running his hands over his ass and lower back, when suddenly the bell to get to class rang.  
"Kurt, my perfect attendance," Blaine whined.  
"Blaine, my perfect boyfriend and fucktoy," Kurt mockingly whined back, before smiling and giving him a quick kiss on his hip. Blaine shuddered in pleasure, before shoving his fingers back into his mouth, sucking and licking, getting them wet for whatever his dom wanted him to do.

"Alright Blaine, be a good boy, finger yourself like you want me to fuck you," Kurt sweetly commanded, causing his sub to moan and quickly obey.   
Blaine pushed one finger inside himself. That was easy. He'd done it a thousand times thinking about Kurt, and Kurt had done it to him a thousand times. He pushed in a second finger after only a few moments, which may have not been as good of an idea as he thought, as he winced at the stretch, but his boyfriend moaned from above him, so it was worth it.  
Gripping Kurt's hip, he began to put on a show. He breathed heavily with an open mouth, letting the warm air cover Kurt's cock through his pants. He began slowly grinding in the air, fucking his hips back on his fingers. When he let out a high pitched, whining, moan, that sent his boyfriend over the edge. Kurt stood him up straight and connected their lips in a hard, passionate kiss, full of tongue and teeth. Blaine yelped quietly when Kurt bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, but quickly smiled and melted into his dom's embrace.  
Kurt held Blaine close to him with a firm hand around his waist, and kicked his legs as far apart as they would comfortably go. Grabbing the hand that had been in his ass, Kurt licked Blaine's fingers once, a long, slow lick, drawing a moan from him as he watched, and pushed them back into the younger teen's mouth, letting him taste himself.  
Reaching into his pocket, Kurt pulled out something that Blaine didn't get a good look at, before it was going into his ass.  
"Holy fuck, Kurt, sir, a little warning next time," Blaine said with a moan.  
"Shh, sweetheart, it's okay. I know what's best for my little submissive boytoy," Kurt whispered sweetly into Blaine's ear as he fucked the sex toy in and out of him.  
Blaine pushed his forehead into Kurt's shoulder and breathed heavily against his neck. He reached down to stroke his aching, hard cock, but his boyfriend grabbed his hand and placed it around the older teen's neck.  
"No touching yourself until tonight, when I tell you that you can," Kurt growled, before pushing the toy inside Blaine and fixing his pants.  
"Kurt, sir, Kurt, I can't," Blaine whined.  
"Can't what? Can't obey?" Kurt said with a touch of threat in his voice.

"Kiss me," Kurt requested, and Blaine obeyed, giving him a long kiss on the lips.  
"See, that wasn't so hard to obey. Now just keep it up and I'll make you feel so good tonight." 

Kurt grabbed Blaine's cock through his pants, causing the dark-haired teen to realize he was still hard.  
"Sir, did you-"  
"Give you an elevated dose of viagra? Yes darling. Now, a few rules. No touching yourself. No cumming. No taking out the vibrator. No talking to any boy who isn't me. You're on lockdown today," Kurt instructed.  
"For what, sir," Blaine whined.  
"For being so damn hot. I've got to keep you all to myself." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's lips, then his neck, giving him a dark hickey, then pulled a sharpie out of his pocket and wrote "Property of Kurt" over the base of his neck and his collarbone.  
"Kurt! I have a whole school day to get through!"  
"Just making sure everyone knows who you belong to," Kurt said with a wink, giving him one last kiss, grinding their hips together before they broke apart. Blaine moaned softly at what Kurt had done over the past however long it had been since they enter the bathroom, but he really moaned when his boyfriend turned on the vibrator inside him.  
Kurt smirked and grabbed his crotch one more time, before leaving him standing there gasping and stifling moans in the bathroom stall. 

Thankfully, Kurt turned off the vibrations soon after, so Blaine was able to quickly walk to class without being too late. However, he should have taken the time to look in the mirror. His hair was in disarray, his lips were swollen and obviously bitten, his shirt was open, revealing the hickey and the writing, and he was still painfully hard, but coming to terms with the fact that he would be all day. He blushed as his classmates stared at him. On every other day he was painfully punctual and in perfect physical condition. It was obvious what he had done.  
"Had a little fun this morning, did we?" Puck said quietly as he passed Blaine on the way to his seat, slapping him on the back in congratulations.

When it came time for lunch, he spotted Kurt and began to walk towards him. He watched his dom slip his hand into his pocket, and suddenly the toy in his ass was vibrating again. If he wasn't still hard from the viagra, he immediately would've been. It took all his strength to keep walking as the thing inside him vibrated on such a high speed he didn't think it was possible.  
He sat down, and Kurt was immediately all over him, kissing his lips and neck, leaving more hickeys, and grabbing his thighs and cock under the table.  
"God, I love these thighs," Kurt whispered sensually into Blaine's ear, and he let out the moan he'd been holding in, then quickly stifled it when he remembered there were other people at the table.  
Kurt grabbed Blaine's arms, writing "Mine" on one and "Property of Kurt" on the other with the sharpie from that morning.  
"Have you obeyed me so far, darling?" Kurt asked, loud enough that the glee members nearby could hear. Blaine blushed and quickly nodded.  
"What was that, pretty boy?" Blaine glanced around at the members of glee sitting nearby. None of them seemed disgusted, which he'd expected. Most were ignoring it, or simply didnt mind, and the few that were paying close attention seemed entranced. Kurt moved one leg to the other side of the bench-like seat they were at, so he was straddling it, and slid closer to Blaine, slotting the teen between his hips, practically pulling him onto his lap.  
"Yes sir," Blaine yelped.  
"Good boy," Kurt smiled, kissing him once more, and turning off the vibrator. Blaine let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"Fuck, Kurt, I'm not gay but you make him so hot," Sam groaned.  
"Come here, both of you," Kurt winked, wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist and standing them up, beckoning for Sam to follow. 

He took them to the empty choir room and closed the door, locking it behind them. Walking behind Sam, Kurt pulled the blonde's arms together behind his back, with minimal resistance, and held them as he moved to the closest chair. He sat down, pulling Sam to sit down with him, halfway on his lap, halfway between his legs.  
"Blaine? Are you going to be a good boy?" Kurt asked sweetly.  
"Kurt," Blaine whined.  
"Do you trust me?" His dom asked, and the dark-haired teen nodded. "Then come here darling. Look how hard he is." After hearing that, the situation hit Sam, and he began trying to stand up and recover control of his arms.  
"Shh, Sam, don't fight, I'm not letting go." Kurt sucked a light hickey onto the middle of Sam's neck.  
"Kurt, people will see that," he whined in response.   
"Then obey. Blaine?" 

After seeing Sam in a more submissive situation than he currently was in, it gave Blaine a bit more confidence to do what Kurt was asking. He walked swiftly to where Sam and his boyfriend were sitting and kneeled down, his hand starting at the blonde's knee and moving up to his cock, drawing out a quiet groan.  
"That's it darling, just like you did me this morning," Kurt breathed, clearly enjoying the sight.

Blaine unbuckled Sam's belt and unzipped his jeans, then quickly sank his mouth down around his cock without any warning. He didn't really care much about making Sam feel good. He cared about putting on a show for his dom. However, based on Sam's loud moans, he seemed to be enjoying it anyway.  
"Fuck, Blaine, you give head better than any girl," Sam groaned, then yelped when Kurt bit down on his neck.  
"He's mine," Kurt growled. That gave Blaine a spur to continue with more enthusiasm. 

He was wet and loud and both teens were completely entranced by him. Kurt wasn't even the one being sucked off, but from what Blaine could see, he looked like he was. His head was tipped back, and his chest was heaving Without warning, Sam was releasing into Blaine's mouth with a loud moan.  
Before he realized what was happening, Blaine was on his lap, on hand on the side of his neck, one hand holding his jaw, and their lips connected, his own spunk being pushed into his mouth. Sam was shocked. He had no idea what had just happened, and before he knew it, Blaine was kissing Kurt passionately.  
"Fuck, Sam, you taste good," Kurt chuckled.  
"So I can't talk to any other boys today, but I can suck them off?" Blaine joked.  
"Under close supervision, yes. And you're such a good boy for not swallowing. I didnt even tell you to do that."  
"Thank you, sir," Blaine smiled.  
"Damn, that was hot," Sam moaned as he came down from his high.  
"Hm, maybe one day I'll have to fuck you while you're fucking Blaine," Kurt whispered in his ear, grinding up against his ass and drawing a long moan out of the blonde. "What do you say Blaine, would you like that?"  
"If you want me to sir, I'll like it," Blaine answered.  
"What did I do to get such a good sub?" Kurt smiled, hooking his fingers in the front of his boyfriend's pants and turning the vibrator back on. With a high pitched yelp, Blaine fell against Kurt and let out a long, whining, moan against his boyfriend's neck. Sam groaned as his hips bucked involuntarily.  
"Mm, something tells me we'll be seeing you again soon," Kurt hummed, and Blaine moaned again.  
"Shh, Blaine, you can't even think of the fun we'll have with him until you get through tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine couldn't help but hum in approval as his dom kissed both of his wrists before tying them together to the headboard of Kurt's bed. He started at the dark-haired teen's right fingertips, kissing each one and then his palm, then began making his way to his wrist again. When he passed the soft fabric binding his sub's wrist, he began leaving hickeys instead of kisses. A trail of dark hickeys went down the inside of Blaine's entire arm, and he was letting out moan after moan at the feeling of Kurt's teeth and tongue on his skin.   
Kurt paused at Blaine's shoulder, giving it a bit more attention than the rest of his arm. The teen reached one hand up to grip his boyfriend's shoulder as he left multiple hickeys, covering the entirety of Blaine's shoulder with dark marks. Kurt groaned against Blaine's skin, who echoed him.  
"You're so gorgeous, darling," Kurt breathed, before moving back up and repeating his actions to Blaine's left arm and shoulder. As Kurt began kissing his neck, Blaine barely noticed the vibrator still inside him turned on to a low speed.   
Blaine whined and moaned, pushing into Kurt's mouth that was pressed against his throat, asking for more.  
"Sweetheart, use your words and stay still," Kurt gently reprimanded, before returning his attention to his sub's sensitive neck.  
"Fuck, Kurt, sir, feels so good, please, more," Blaine whimpered, unable to form a complete sentence. Before long, Blaine's neck and jawline were as dark as his shoulders, and Kurt had to move on to a new area.  
He moved to the opposite end of his boyfriend, picking up his right leg and kissing his ankle, leaving a trail of hickeys to match his arm. When Kurt reached Blaine's inner thigh, he spent particularly long on it, lightly caressing his skin, and then quickly biting down and sucking hard. Blaine was in heaven. He was so loud, and his eyes were rolled back so far, one might think he was dying.   
"Sir please, touch me, I need to cum, I've needed to all day, please," Blaine whined as Kurt started on his other leg.  
"You've been good, but I'm not changing my mind. You'll cum later, when I say you can. However, I'll make it a bit easier because you asked so nicely."  
Kurt reached into the drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a brightly colored cockring, slipping it on his boyfriend's aching cock. He'd been hard all day, partly because of the viagra, partly because of the toy inside him. Either way, it had been uncomfortably long, and he needed release. However, the cockring made it easier to obey, which he was thankful for.  
The thankfulness was quickly forgotten when the vibrator jumped four levels in speed, and was replaced with pure lust, pleasure, and need.  
"Kurt, Kurt, please," Blaine whined.  
"Please what?" Kurt prompted as he finished with Blaine's left thigh, running his hands over both of them one last time before moving back up to kiss the teen's chest.  
"Fuck, have I told you how much I love your thighs?"   
"Only a million times," Blaine chuckled and rolled his eyes, then gasped and moaned when the vibrator jumped another few levels.  
"Be respectful, Blaine, especially in a situation like this," Kurt commanded with a frown.  
"I'm sorry sir," Blaine said, pouting and looking down.  
"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm not mad. I love you." Kurt gave Blaine a romantic kiss on the lips, before starting to leave hickeys randomly over Blaine's chest.  
"I love you too," Blaine smiled, then moaned as Kurt continued.   
It felt like hours had passed until Kurt was finally at Blaine's last open skin space: his hips. Blaine couldn't get enough. He was practically screaming as Kurt was making dark marks all over them.   
The dark-haired teen had a bit of a thing for hips, and it was almost his favorite part of him to be touched, besides the obvious parts.   
Kurt was slotted against Blaine's pelvis, the younger teen's thighs on top of his own. When he finished leaving hickeys, his sub had a moment to breathe (more like hyperventilate), then Kurt slowly began tracing patterns over his hips with one finger. Blaine started out with quiet whining, then got louder as Kurt applied more pressure and fingers. Finally, the dominant teen gripped Blaine's hips with both hands and pulled him closer, pressing his clothed cock tight against Blaine's ass.   
Blaine made all kind of unspeakable, filthy noises at that, and Kurt couldn't get enough. The combination of the intense vibrations and his sensitive skin was too much for Blaine to handle.  
"Sir, please, I need more," Blaine whined loudly.  
"Use your words darling."  
"I need you, I need your touch, I need your mouth, I need your cock in my mouth, I need you to fuck me so hard with your big cock that I can't walk for two weeks. I need you, please, you make me feel so good, please Kurt," Blaine practically shouted until a tear was running down his face.  
"Don't cry, pretty boy, I'll give you everything you want and more. I'll treat you so good. You've been so good for me, boytoy. I'll give you everything," Kurt smiled, wiping away his boyfriend's tear with his thumb, before kissing him passionately on the lips, then turning off the vibrator.

"You want to cum, Blaine?"  
"Yes, yes, please, yes."  
"Alright, here's what's going to happen. I'm going to untie you just long enough to suck me off, then I'll tie you back up and make you cum. Is that clear, boytoy?"  
"Yes sir."

The second Blaine had control of his hands, he was all over Kurt, his hands roaming everywhere they could reach.  
"Holy fuck, baby," Kurt chuckled.  
"Fuck, I wanted to touch you so bad. Being tied up like that was hot, but I didn't think it would be that hard to not feel you," Blaine said no louder than a whisper as he unbuttoned Kurt's shirt and slid it off his shoulders, then began kissing his chest. He started at the top of his dom's sternum, then kiss and sucked his way down to the top of his waistband. Kurt laughed at Blaine's enthusiasm in a sexed out voice, sitting back on his ankles and leaning onto his hands as his sub fumbled with his pants.  
Before long his cock was in Blaine's hand, and he hissed at the cold air, which quickly turned into a long moan as the younger teen suddenly sucked him all the way down. It was Kurt's turn to make filthy noises nonstop as his boyfriend sucked him off, loud and wet.

Neither of them noticed Finn walk past the open door, and then slowly move back to where he could watch.

Blaine suddenly slowed down, lacing the fingers of one hand with Kurt's as he moved all the way from the bottom to the top of the older teen's cock over and over. He glanced over at Finn, who was standing in the doorway palming his cock through his shorts, and gave the teen a quick wink, letting him know that his presence wasn't completely unnoticed. Finn froze, panic filling his brain, but he figured a wink was better than a scowl, and Kurt didn't seem to know he was there, so he figured he had an invitation to stay for a bit longer.  
Just as quickly as he slowed down, Blaine sped up again, sucking Kurt hard and fast until he released with a loud, gasping moan. The dark-haired teen sat back on his heels, Kurt's spunk in his mouth, and looked at Finn, beckoning him to come over. Finn's jaw dropped, but his feet disobeyed his brain, and he found himself walking towards his half naked step brother and his fully naked boyfriend.

Finn's brain shut down when Blaine gripped the back of his neck and kissed him. He gasped when the teen gripped his cock through his shorts, leaving his mouth open enough for Blaine to push Kurt's spunk into his mouth. He swallowed on impulse, and immediately broke the kiss, unable to process what had just happened.  
"Wow, that was hotter than I thought it would be," Kurt breathed. "However, I was about to make Blaine cum harder than he ever has in his life, so if you could please jack off somewhere else, that would be appreciated."

Finn was speechless. He couldn't think of anything else to do but turn around and leave the room, the images of a hickey-covered Blaine sucking off Kurt burned into his brain.

"Alright pretty boy, where were we? That's right, I was about to tie you back up and make you scream," Kurt smirked, and pushed Blaine back onto the bed to bind his wrists again. The younger teen groaned as Kurt finally removed the toy from his ass. It felt good, but oddly empty, and he found himself missing it. However, the void was soon filled by three of Kurt's fingers, which was even better. Blaine whined as Kurt moved his fingers inside of him, then yelped when he felt the older teen quickly lick a stripe over his hole.  
"Mm, something's missing," Kurt said, before he went to his closet and pulled out a couple of ties. With minimal resistance, Kurt lifted Blaine's ankles towards his head and tied them to the headboard as well. He then found Blaine's bowtie among his clothes on the floor and tied it around his neck.  
"That's better. Fuck, sweetheart, you're so gorgeous," Kurt groaned, and Blaine grinned.  
The dark-haired teen yelped once again when Kurt suddenly flicked his tongue over his hole, then again and again and again until Blaine was a moaning, writhing mess.   
"Alright darling, you've been so good. Feel free to cum whenever you feel like it," Kurt said sweetly as he took off the cockring and placed it on his bedside table.  
"Fuck, thank you, thank you sir, fuck," Blaine moaned as Kurt gripped his hips with both hands and began pushing his tongue inside him.  
He only lasted a few seconds before he was releasing what he'd been holding in all day over his chest and stomach with a loud scream of Kurt's name.  
"Holy fuck, sweetheart, you're so gorgeous," Kurt praised as he began pushing his hard cock into Blaine's oversensitive ass.  
"Fuck, fuck, sir, it's too much," Blaine cried out.  
"Were you not the one who wanted to be fucked so hard you couldn't walk for a week?" Kurt chuckled. He grabbed his phone from his bedside table and opened the camera.  
"Kurt," Blaine blushed, hiding his face in his arm.  
"Shh, pretty boy, this is for jacking off purposes. You just look so incredibly hot, covered in hickeys and your own spunk with my cock in your ass," Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine's thigh before sending the picture to both Finn and Sam.  
Blaine screamed out as Kurt began fucking into him hard.

Finn was laying on the couch, lazily palming his softening cock, when he heard his phone go off. He opened the message from Kurt, and swore when he saw the picture of Blaine bound, covered in cum, and being fucked.   
When Sam opened it, he was on a date at Breadstix with some cheerleader. He'd been steadily drinking water the entire night, because she was so boring there was nothing better to do. One glance at the picture and he was choking on his drink.  
Blaine was loud enough that Finn could hear him from the living room upstairs, and he couldn't help but jack off on the couch.

"Holy fuck, Kurt, so good, more, please, harder," Blaine was babbling and crying out, unable to focus on forming a coherent thought. Kurt was slamming into him harder than he ever had, and Blaine knew he would be feeling it for at least the next few days, if not a week. He hoped for the latter.  
It felt like hours of Kurt fucking him, and he couldn't get enough, but a few thrusts later his dom's hips stuttered and he felt Kurt's spunk flood his insides, spurring his own release. Once again, the older teen reached into the drawer of his nightstand, and this time pulled out a plug, quickly replacing his cock with it to keep his release inside his sub.

Kurt quickly snapped another picture, sending it to Finn and Sam, before leaning forward to kiss his gorgeous, sexed out boyfriend.  
"I love you," he whispered.  
"I love you too. Thank you sir, for making me feel so good," Blaine whispered in response, his vocal cords too shot to speak any louder.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost everyone was already in the choir room for glee the next day, and Kurt smirked as Blaine tried to walk in as normal as possible, his ass incredibly sore from the night before. He deliberately wore long pants and a jacket to hide to the hickeys on his limbs, but nothing in his wardrobe was high enough to cover the hickeys all the way up his neck, so he was forced to let them be seen.   
He moved to sit next to Kurt, who pulled him into his lap instead. Both Finn and Sam looked at Blaine with lust in their eyes, and their cocks twitched without them even noticing.  
When Mr. Schue entered the room, he gave Kurt and Blaine a concerned glance, but quickly looked away and began to talk about whatever his assignment for that week was. Kurt didn't feel like paying attention. He felt like sliding his hand underneath his boyfriend's shirt and kissing him until he ran out of breath, which is exactly what he did. However, they were brought out of their actions by Mr. Schuester asking Blaine to sing a part in a song.  
"Sorry Mr. Schuester, Blaine lost his voice last night screaming my name while I pounded him with-"   
"Alright, alright, say no more," Mr. Schue responded, beginning to blush slightly.

Kurt leaned over to whisper to Sam.  
"Blaine looked hot last night, didn't he," he said loud enough for Blaine and Sam to hear, but no one else.  
"Kurt! You said-"   
"I said those pictures were for jacking off purposes. I didn't say I'd be the only one jacking off. I'm sorry pretty boy, I won't do it again if you dont want me to," Kurt said, giving his boyfriend and apologetic kiss.  
"N-no, it's okay," Blaine blushed.  
"Good, because he looked really fucking hot," Sam groaned.  
"Fuck, you should've heard it," Finn leaned forward to pitch in.  
"Hear that? What do you say, boytoy, you want to have a little fun? Branch out a little?" Kurt asked, kissing Blaine sweetly.  
"I-I'll try it."  
Kurt grinned and put his hand on his thigh, then inconspicuously moved it closer to Blaine just enough to push on the plug he'd put inside the teen that morning. Blaine stifled a moaned as his hips bucked in response.  
"Holy fuck, does he," Sam trailed off.  
"Come on, Blaine, tell him about this morning," Kurt gently commanded, teasing the plug inside him through his pants.  
"F-fuck. This m-morning, fuck, d-do I have to?" Blaine stumbled out, blushing hard.  
"If you start telling him, I'll stop teasing."  
"Fuck, this morning, Kurt picked me up to take me to school. I s-sucked him off the backseat, a-and then he stretched me open with his f-fingers, and put a p-plug in me," Blaine stumbled through his embarrassment, and Sam groaned at the thought, which gave Blaine a bit of confidence.  
"Meet us here during lunch. You too Finn," Kurt said in a stern voice, and Sam, Finn, and Blaine all had to stifle moans.

When Sam and Finn walked into the choir room when lunch began, they both gasped at the sight in front of them. Blaine was on his hands and knees, with Kurt kneeling behind him and pushing his whole fist in and out of the younger teen's ass.  
"Come on sweetheart, tell them what you told me," Kurt encouraged him.  
"I-I want both Kurt and Finn to f-fuck me at the same time, while I suck off S-Sam, and then I want him to c-cum in my ass, and then I want Kurt to plug it all inside me," Blaine groaned in one long sentence as Kurt continued to fist his ass.  
"Holy fuck," both Finn and Sam moaned.  
"Well, you heard the boytoy. Finn, get behind him and inside him, Sam in front of him," Kurt commanded as he removed his hand and position himself underneath Blaine, giving him a passionate kiss.  
"Fuck, I've never, fucked a guy," Finn blushed.  
"Just shove your dick in him already. I want my sweetheart moaning and screaming," Kurt ordered, and Blaine blushed bright red.

Blaine moaned as Finn and Sam both slowly pushed into his holes at the same time. Finn groaned loudly as he instincts took over and he began to fuck into Blaine, who was sucking Sam to the best of his ability.  
"Fuck, feels so good," Finn moaned.  
"Don't forget who he belongs to," Kurt growled, and Blaine moaned in response, sending vibrations through Sam's cock.   
The blonde jumped when he felt something teasing his ass. He obeyed as Kurt pushed his knees slightly apart, then moaned as the teen pushed one, wet finger into his virgin ass.  
"Holy, fuck, fuck," Sam whined loudly, his chest heaving.  
"Alright sweetheart, you ready?" Kurt asked, and Blaine nodded to the best of his ability.   
He was practically screaming in pleasure, as much as his sore voice would allow, around Sam's dick as Kurt started pushing his cock inside Blaine's ass alongside Finn's.  
"Shit, fuck," Finn moaned, feeling Kurt's cock against his own.  
Before long, Finn and Kurt found a rhythm of fucking into Blaine, and Sam was rocking between Blaine sucking his cock and Kurt finger-fucking his ass with now three fingers.  
"Finn, tell me when you're going to cum," Kurt groaned.  
"Soon," was all Finn could manage, before he released a few thrusts later.  
"Stay," Kurt commanded Finn as he sped up his hips, snapping out a few more hard thrusts before releasing inside his boyfriend with a loud moan.

"Alright Blaine, when we pull out, keep our spunk inside you, okay? Can you do that for me pretty boy?" Kurt asked sweetly, to which Blaine nodded.  
The dominant teen began to pull out slowly, and Finn took that as a sign to do the same. When they were fully out, Blaine did his best to tighten his hole as Kurt led Sam toward his backside.  
"Alright, just like this," Kurt said as he pushed just the tip of Sam's cock into Blaine's ass, causing both teens to moan. Without warning, Kurt pushed his cock entirely into Sam's ass, and he cried out.  
"Fuck, fuck, I didn't, I haven't, I've never, it hurts," Sam couldn't finish a thought before panic and pleasure took over.  
"Shh, Sam, just take it," Kurt whispered as he pounded into Sam's ass.  
"Kurt, stop, it hurts," the blonde whimpered.

It was at that moment that Mr. Schuester walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of de-rails from the central Klaine theme, but the next and final chapter is all Klaine to make up for it

"Holy shit, what's going on here?" Mr. Schue exclaimed, trying to sound mad to distracted from the growing hard-on in his pants.  
"What do you say to a fourth man's cum in your ass, boytoy?" Kurt asked Blaine with a chuckle, who moaned loudly in response.  
"Kurt, Kurt, it's too much," Sam whimpered.  
"I-is this consensual?" Mr. Schuester stumbled out.  
"It's consensual enough," Kurt groaned and he returned his attention to slamming inside Sam, who whined in response.  
"Fuck, it hurts, I can't," the blonde moaned, and it made Mr. Schue's cock stir in his pants even more. Fuck, it was so wrong, but so hot.  
"You can, and you will. It only hurts because you're not relaxed. Come on, just relax and cum," Kurt coaxed, and soon after Sam was cumming inside Blaine, who moaned at the feeling.

"What do you say, Schue?" Finn smirked.  
"This is so wrong," he breathed.  
"That thing in your pants says otherwise," Kurt retorted. "Come on, you have my executive permission to fill my boytoy with your cum."  
Mr. Schuester couldn't remember the last time he'd had sex, or had the time to jack off. He was completely overrun with lust and need and he found himself walking closer against his will. Before he knew it he was kneeling behind Blaine and pushing the tip of his bigger than average cock into the boy's ass, as Kurt hauled Sam off to fuck him in another part of the room.  
Suddenly, Finn was behind him and jacking him off.  
"Holy fuck, Mr. Schue, you're pretty hung," Finn marvelled, drawing a moan out of his teacher. He could feel Blaine tightening around his cock, silently coaxing him to cum, and it worked. Before long, Mr. Schuester was releasing more than he ever had before inside of his student, and a wave of guilt washed over him.  
When Blaine moaned underneath him, that guilt went away and turned into pride.

Kurt commanded Sam to stay where he was, and walked over to where Blaine was, methodically shoving the plug into him as Mr. Schue pulled out, plugging the cum of four men inside of the younger teen. He kissed his sub's back and shoulders, pumping the teen's dick until he released.  
"Alright pretty boy, take a little break. Finn, clothes off. You're getting fucked by Mr. Schuester. Sam, you're mine," Kurt commanded, in complete control of the other in the room. Mr. Schue didnt even know why he was obeying so easily, but being bossed around like that, and watching Finn get undressed for him was too much to resist.  
"Kurt, Kurt, I'm not," Sam whined.  
"You're not what?" Kurt asked impatiently.  
"I'm not, gay," Sam whimpered.  
"You may act like you don't like it, but your body says otherwise," Kurt chuckled, gesturing to Sam's already hard cock, before slamming inside the blonde once more without warning.  
"Stop, I cant take it, it's too much, stop," Sam moaned and whined, oversensitive and overfucked.

"You ever been fucked before?" Mr. Schuester asked Finn.  
"No, but I've thought about this so much. I'm not gay, but that cock being in me has been on my mind since the first time I saw you," Finn groaned.  
"Alright, well let's not get ahead of ourselves. I may have never fucked a guy, but I know how it works, and I need to prep you first." Before Will Schuester knew what had happened, Finn was swallowing around as much of his large cock as he could.  
"There. You're wet. Now fuck me," Finn commanded.  
"That bossyness is hot, but its not enough."  
"I dont care. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me."  
"Fine," Will huffed, and lined up his cock with Finn's hole. Deciding to prove a point, he slammed his cock home in the first thrust, and Finn screamed.  
"Holy fuck, fuck," Finn cried out.  
"I warned you," Mr. Schuester chuckled and continued to pound into his student.

"Kurt, please," Sam whined.  
"Still fighting?" Kurt sighed. "Mr. Schuester? A bit of help here?" Sam glanced over at Finn, forehead slamming into his arms folded on the floor, tears running down his face as he screamed out with every thrust Mr. Schue made. After a couple especially hard thrusts, the man pulled out of Finn, who moaned and slumped forward, and moved to where Kurt and Sam were.  
"Do me a favor and fuck him until he doesn't have the words to complain with," Kurt demanded.  
"No, no, please," Sam cried. He screamed as loud as Finn did when Mr. Schuester slammed inside him. With Finn, he'd tried to make it feel as good as he could make it, but with Sam, it was a punishment. He slammed inside of the blonde harder than he had ever fucked anyone else, and Sam was screaming and crying. Suddenly, Sam was cumming on the floor with a loud moan.  
"Holy fuck, thank you, that was so good," Sam groaned.  
"I could tell you were getting off on it," Kurt chuckled as he stood up and got dressed, then sat back down on the tile floor next to Blaine, pulling the fucked out teen into his lap. Blaine smiled and nuzzled his forehead into Kurt's neck, who began stroking his hair, starting to rock from side to side and quietly hum a showtune without thinking about it.  
"That was fun, but I don't know if I want to do it again. At least not for a while," Blaine said quietly.  
"I agree. I don't like sharing my boytoy, and I don't like fucking anyone else," Kurt smiled, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "How about Friday night, you come over to my house and we have a long night of just us. That sound good?"

"Yes sir, that sounds wonderful." The dark-haired teen gave a sexed out smile and kissed Kurt's neck, too tired to reach any higher.  
"Alright, but you're not allowed to cum between now and then," Kurt smirked.  
"Kurt, that's three days away," Blaine whined.  
"Then I hope you got all of it out of your system today."


	5. Chapter 5

Friday during lunch, Blaine sat down next to Kurt, who immediately gripped his mid-thigh under the table with one hand. He scooted closer to his dom, giving him a quick kiss before starting to eat. Kurt slowly dragged his hand up towards his boyfriend's crotch, palming it for a long moment, before pushing his hand down the front of the teen's pants. It took all of Blaine's focus not to choke on his food as Kurt began stroking his dick under the cafeteria table.   
Blaine leaned into his boyfriend, buring his head in the crook of Kurt's neck.  
"Kurt, please," he whimpered quietly, so no one else would hear him and realize what was going on.  
"Shh, just a little more, pretty boy. Honestly, I'm kind of hoping you cum, I have such a delicious punishment planned," Kurt whispered in a low voice.  
"Fuck, fuck, Kurt," Blaine whined, unintentionally getting louder.  
"Quiet, sweetheart, we don't want anyone ruining our fun. Tell you what, I'll count down from thirty, and then I'll stop," Kurt grinned, and Blaine knew he couldn't say no if he wanted to.

Kurt counted in his head, stroking his sub faster as he got lower in numbers. Blaine was cumming when he hit 14. The sub's hips bucked slightly as he came, stifling a moan against his boyfriend's neck. As promised, Kurt continued to touch him until he got to zero, and Blaine was gripping his seat with one hand, and Kurt's arm with the other, his knuckles turning white. Blaine's chest was heaving by the time Kurt removed his hand, and his forehead was dotted with perspiration.  
"Fuck, I'm sorry sir," Blaine whimpered quietly.  
"That's nice, but you're still being punished. Fuck, I'm going to have so much fun tonight," Kurt grinned, before kissing his boyfriend passionately and loudly.

When Kurt opened his front door to reveal his boyfriend, right on time, he gave him a big smile. He laced his right hand with his Blaine's left and led him down to his room. He led Blaine to the center of the room, then left him there, sitting down in a chair in the corner.  
"Sir?" Blaine asked, not sure what he was supposed to do.  
"Get undressed. Slowly," Kurt commanded. Blaine smiled and began taking off his clothes, starting with his shoes and socks, then his tie, his shirt, and ending with his pants and briefs.   
"Touch yourself," the dominant teen said as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs.  
"What?" Blaine was confused. That was one of the few things Kurt had never asked him to do. He wasn't sure he'd ever had to touch himself in front of his boyfriend. Kurt always did it for him.  
"Touch yourself. Jack off. Masturbate. Whatever you want to call it, just do it."   
Blaine found it more uncomfortable than he thought it would be. He blushed as he hesitantly wrapped his hand around his hardening cock and slowly began stroking it.  
"Come on, pretty boy, you can do better than that," Kurt prompted, and Blaine quickly obeyed, pumping his dick faster.  
"Feel free to cum whenever you want," Kurt said as he watched his boyfriend begin to give in, closing his eyes and touching himself like he was the only one in the room. Before long, Blaine released with a stifled moan, and he opened his eyes, dropping his hands to his sides and waiting for his next instructions.

"Did I say you could stop?"   
"Sir?"  
"Again."

Blaine hesitantly reached for his softening cock, and squeaked as he started to stroke it so soon after he'd just released. His chest heaved as he pushed through the over sensitivity. Before he knew it, he released again, this time not holding back his moan, his legs refusing to hold him up any longer. He fell to his knees, looking up at Kurt with sexed out eyes.  
"Again."  
He whimpered as he repeated the process, sitting back on his heels and pumping his painfully sensitive dick, and releasing a third time.  
"Again."  
"Kurt," Blaine finally protested.  
"This is the last time, I promise. Now, again."  
Blaine had to lean forward and support himself with his left arm, his head hung as he stroked himself to release for a fourth and final time. He practically collapsed as he came.  
"You did so good, pretty boy. Now, on the bed, on your stomach, hands above your head," Kurt instructed, and Blaine obeyed, wavering on his feet but managing to make it to the bed.

"I don't plan on tying you up for this, but if I have to, I will." Blaine whimpered at the threat, burying his face into the pillows.  
"Come on, darling, I want to hear you," Kurt coaxed as he slipped his belt out of the loops of his pants. As Blaine turned his head away from the pillows, he heard the snap of Kurt hitting his belt against his palm, and he jumped in response.  
"How many weeks has it been since we first had sex?" Kurt asked, leaving Blaine a bit confused. The night was barely getting started and it was full of surprises.  
"The correct answer is 20. 20 weeks we've been doing it, and how many times have I had to punish you? Twice. 20 weeks times two punishments equals 40 hits. Think you can handle that?" Kurt answered matter-of-factly, and Blaine whimpered in response.  
"I dont know sir, but I'll try."  
"Fuck, you're perfect. Just in case, your safeword is Warbler. However, I dont plan you needing it, because I know you can take it. I've never given you anything you cant handle," Kurt said before kissing Blaine between the shoulder blades, and then lightly smacking the same spot with his leather belt. Blaine jolted slightly in surprise, but let out a quiet moan soon after.  
This was new for Kurt too, and he was testing the waters. His first few hits were experimental, playing with the position of his hands, the placement of the hits, and the intensity, but soon he figured out what made Blaine moan the loudest.  
The first twenty hits had jumped around between Blaine's shoulders, thighs, and ass, gradually increasing in intensity, but the next ten were focused on his upper thighs. Kurt was practically swinging with his whole arm, and his boyfriend's skin looked red and angry, but Blaine couldn't get enough. It hurt, there was no doubt about it, tears were streaming down his face, but he was also crying out in pleasure the entire time.  
"Alright pretty boy, ten more. Roll over onto your back," Kurt commanded, and Blaine obeyed.   
The dark-haired teen screamed in pleasure when Kurt struck his hip, and then the other. He hit both of them in turn twice more, then cracked out the last four on Blaine's lower abdomen, right above his dick.  
"That's 40. You did so good sweetheart," Kurt smiled, wiping away his sub's tears.  
"Holy fuck, fuck, that hurt so good," Blaine moaned.  
"And I thought this was a punishment," his boyfriend chuckled.

"Stand up, darling," Kurt commanded, and Blaine stumbled to his feet, sore from where he'd been hit. He felt himself being turned around, and his wrists being tied together behind his back by some sort of soft fabric. His mind started to come back to his body as Kurt pushed him to his knees.  
"You know what to do, baby," Kurt smiled, running his fingers through his boyfriend's slick hair. Blaine moaned and leaned forward, mouthing at Kurt's clothed cock for a moment, before his dom fumbled with his pants, removing the layers separating their skin.   
Blaine kissed around the base of Kurt's cock, before taking his entire length into his mouth. He felt his boyfriend grip his hair and begin to fuck his throat, drawing a soft moan out of him. When he felt a pressure on his cock, he cried out.   
He couldn't see what was happening, but from what he could tell, Kurt's heel was between his legs, and the toe of Kurt's dress shoe was slowly pushing down on Blaine's crotch with increasing force. It felt good at first, but it was beginning to hurt. A lot. Blaine was trying not to scream around the cock being fucked into his mouth as the pain grew unbearable. Then, as if Kurt could read his mind, which he probably could by then, Blaine felt the pressure slowly relieved from his cock.  
Kurt removed himself from his boyfriend's mouth, fixing himself in his pants and pulling Blaine's head to rest on his hip, before gradually adding the pressure back again.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Blaine cried out as the pain increased once again.  
"Now this is a punishment," Kurt smirked as he got to Blaine's max from the first time, and pushed slightly more, causing him to scream, before slowly releasing the pressure entirely.   
"Back on the bed, sweetheart."

"Now this I am going to tie you up for, because I know you'll try to get away," Kurt said with a wink as he untied Blaine's wrists, only to tie them again, but above his head and to the headboard. He then tied his sub's ankles to the bed posts at the foot of the bed.  
"Alright sweetheart, feel free to scream." Kurt retrieved a small black box from his bedside table, opening it and pulling out a thin metal rod.  
"Kurt, Kurt, what's that?" Blaine asked, squirming in his bonds.  
"Shh, you'll find out soon enough," Kurt said as he stroked his boyfriend's hip with one hand, and held the rod in his other hand, sucking on it for a moment to get it wet. He pumped Blaine's cock a few times to get him a bit hard, then began pushing the rod into his urethra.  
"Holy, Kurt, fuck," Blaine breathed, his chest heaving. "Nothings supposed to go up, _that._ "  
"Well this is." Kurt winked and slowly dragged it in and out of Blaine's cock.   
Blaine let out a breath of relief when he felt the rod leave him completely, but soon found it was a premature celebration as Kurt showed him another, slightly bigger but otherwise identical rod.  
By the time the fourth one was pushing inside him, his throat was sore from all the screaming he'd done that night. He watched in confusion as Kurt cut a strip of medical tape, also kept in his bedside drawer, and when it occured to him what his dom was planning to do, he struggled more than he had the whole night.  
"No, no, no," Blaine whined.  
"This is a punishment, Blaine. It's supposed to hurt," Kurt growled.  
"Kurt, sir, please." Blaine knew he could use his safeword, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to yet. He watched as Kurt lightly taped over the rod in his cock, holding it inside him.  
"Fuck, fuck, it hurts," Blaine cried out.  
"You can take it," Kurt said sternly.

Blaine was barely getting used to the feeling of the rod, when Kurt slammed his cock inside his unprepared ass. He screamed as his dom pounded him without warning or time to adjust. Kurt groaned as his sub screamed his name, nearing release faster than he thought he would. Before long, he was cumming inside his boyfriend with a loud moan.  
"Alright sweetheart, you're almost done," Kurt said sweetly as he pulled the rod out of Blaine. "Get yourself off one more time, without using your hands."  
Kurt untied Blaine's ankles, and retied his wrists behind his back. He stood in the middle of the room, silently daring Blaine to do what he was too embarrassed to do.   
The submissive teen couldn't think of another option. He dropped to his knees in front of his dom, and began rutting his hips against Kurt's leg. Both teens moaned as Blaine continued, and suddenly he was releasing without warning. He slumped forward against Kurt's leg, all of his energy drained.  
Kurt dropped to his knees and pulled Blaine into his arms.  
"You did so good," he praised.  
"I love you," Blaine answered, tears running down his face.  
"I love you too, pretty boy."


End file.
